Endless NOVA
Endless NOVA is the third ending theme of Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. The song was sung by AG7, a group comprised of the 7 winners of the Anime Song Grand Prix. The group members include Shuhei Kita, Himeka, Sayaka Sasaki, Marina Kawano, Konomi Suzuki, Natsumi Okamoto and Tatsuyuki Kobayashi. Tatsuyuki Kobayashi also performed the second opening theme ZERO. Lyrics Kanji= 明日の為に描くEndless NOVA だから駆け抜けて それぞれの時代 望めば遠ざかる 未来を問いかける 心の底にある願いはなんだろう? 孤独の熱い鼓動 押さえ切れない涙 それでも進もう ああ戻れない世界 ひとつ終わりがきて またひとつ始まるから ひたすら限界の先へ もっと大きくなりたい 確かな想いが燃え上がる まだ終われない 夢が描く宇宙(そら)の光 この手で掴もうと誓いを立てる Now we are! 明日の為に君は何を空に見たのだろう? 時代の輝き探して…Go!! 隠した弱い気分 未来が揺れ動く 心よ旅立ちを求めて走れ 希望へと変わる鼓動 強く高まる意志で 転んでも進もう さあ未知なる世界 ひとつ零れ落ちて またひとつ生まれるから 嘆きは限界を越えて もっと彼方を目指そう 飽くなき衝動ぶつけ合う まだ終わらない 夢はいつも君を守る 果てしない情熱があふれる場所へ Turn we are! 明日の為に君は何をここで得たのだろう? それぞれが意味を探して…Go!! 静かだね君の笑顔は 純粋なまま変わらない 誰よりも輝いてると伝えたい…言葉にならない… まだ終われない 夢が描く宇宙(そら)の光 この手で掴もうと誓いを立てる Now we are! 明日の為に君は何を空に見たのだろう? 時代の輝き探して…Go!! まだ終わらない 夢はいつも君を守る 果てしない情熱があふれる場所へ Turn we are! 明日の為に君は何をここで得たのだろう? それぞれが Dream maker まだ終われない 夢が描く宇宙(そら)の光 この手で掴もうと誓いを立てる Now we are! 明日の為に君は何を空に見たのだろう? 時代の輝き探して…Go!! |-| TV Size= Ashita no tame ni egaku Endless NOVA Dakara kakenukete sorezore no jidai Nozomeba toozakaru Mirai wo toikakeru Kokoro no soko ni aru negai wa nandarou? Kodoku no atsui kodou Osaekirenai namida Soredemo susumou aa modorenai sekai Hitotsu owarigakite Mata hitotsu hajimaru kara Hitasura genkai no saki e Motto ookiku naritai Tashikana omoi ga moeagaru Mada owaranai yume ga egaku sora no hikari Kono te de tsukamou to chikai wo tateru Now we are! Ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani wo sora ni mita no darou? Jidai no kagayaki sagashite... Go!! |-| Full Song= Ashita no tame ni egaku Endless NOVA Dakara kakenukete sorezore no jidai Nozomeba toozakaru Mirai wo toikakeru Kokoro no soko ni aru negai wa nandarou? Kodoku no atsui kodou Osaekirenai namida Soredemo susumou aa modorenai sekai Hitotsu owarigakite Mata hitotsu hajimaru kara Hitasura genkai no saki e Motto ookiku naritai Tashikana omoi ga moeagaru Mada owaranai yume ga egaku sora no hikari Kono te de tsukamou to chikai wo tateru Now we are! Ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani wo sora ni mita no darou? Jidai no kagayaki sagashite... Go!! Kakushita yowai kibun Mirai ga yureugoku Kokoro yo tabidachi o motomete hashire Kibou e to kawaru kodou Tsuyoku takamaru ishi de Koron demo susumou saa michi naru sekai Hitotsu koboreochite Mata hitotsu umareru kara Nageki wa genkai o koete Motto kanata o mezasou Aku naki shoudou butsukeau Mada owaranai yume wa itsumo kimi o mamoru Hateshinai jounetsu ga afureru basho e Turn we are! Ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani o koko de eta no darou? sorezore ga imi o sagashite... Go!! Shizuka da ne kimi no egao wa junsui na mama kawaranai Dare yori mo kagayaiteru to tsutae tai... kotoba ni nara nai... Mada owarenai yume ga egaku sora no hikari Kono te de tsukamou to chikai o tateru Now we are! ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani o sora ni mita no darou? jidai no kagayaki sagashite... Go!! Mada owaranai yume wa itsumo kimi o mamoru Hateshinai jounetsu ga afureru basho e Turn we are! Ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani o koko de eta no darou? Sorezore ga Dream maker Mada owaranai yume ga egaku sora no hikari Kono te de tsukamou to chikai o tateru Now we are! Ashita no tame ni kimi wa nani o sora ni mita no darou? Jidai no kagayaki sagashite... Go!! |-| English (TV size)= For the sake of tomorrow, draw an ENDLESS NOVA So you can run across all different ages Ask any desires you have to the distant future What do you wish for from the bottom of your heart? In the hot throbbing of loneliness, your tears are uncontrollable Still, you must move forward Yes, the world can't turn back Once one thing comes to an end Another thing starts Earnestly, to somewhere past your limits You want to grow more Fire up your definite emotions The still unending dream draws a light in the sky Grasp it in your hands and make a vow, Now we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what is it you saw in the sky? Search for the age's shine... Go!! |-| English (Full song)= For the sake of tomorrow, draw an ENDLESS NOVA So you can run across all different ages Ask any desires you have to the distant future What do you wish for from the bottom of your heart? In the hot throbbing of loneliness, your tears are uncontrollable Still, you must move forward Yes, the world can't turn back Once one thing comes to an end Another thing starts Earnestly, to somewhere past your limits You want to grow more Fire up your definite emotions The endless dream draws a light in the sky Grasp it in your hands and make a vow, Now we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what is it you saw in the sky? Search for the age's shine... Go!! The weak feeling you hid Makes the future tremble Heart, run out seeking a journey The throbbing changing towards hope, and your will strongly rising Even if you fall, you must move forward Come, the unknown world Once one thing crumbles Another thing is born Your grief will surpass the limits Head for the far-off reaches more Your persistent impulses will strike each other The endless dream is always protecting you To the place where limitless passion overflows, Turn we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what have you gained here Searching for all different meanings... Go!! Your smile is so quiet, unchangingly pure I want to tell you that it shines brighter than anyone else... But I can't find the words... The endless dream draws a light in the sky Grasp it in your hands and make a vow, Now we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what is it you saw in the sky? Search for the age's shine... Go!! The endless dream is always protecting you To the place where limitless passion overflows, Turn we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what have you gained here All different Dream Makers The endless dream draws a light in the sky Grasp it in your hands and make a vow, Now we are! For the sake of tomorrow, what is it you saw in the sky? Search for the age's shine... Go!! Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme